


An Honest Mistake

by grifr005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad spell work, Gen, Never trust a trickster, Rowena gives bad instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifr005/pseuds/grifr005
Summary: After a summoning goes wrong you get a surprise visitor.





	An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on Tumblr using the prompt “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?“

The spell was not simple, no matter what Rowena said. And although you were a natural at witchcraft, there was something about this particular spell which was causing a lot of frustration.

‘Goddam you Rowena, I’m sure you’ve given me a dud here.’ You muttered under your breath, re-reading the lines of the incantation looking for a potential mistake.

The aim was to summon an exorcised demon, one who had intricate knowledge of another spell Rowena was determined to learn.

But so far, no luck.

You checked the sigil against the diagram, trying to make out the intricate symbols surrounding the circle. The page was old and faded, but even with the poor condition of the paper you were confident it was drawn correctly with the name of the demon clearly written.

The incantation was not so simple, again faded by time and you cursed yourself for not consulting more with Rowena on the specific wording. You’d tried the incantation several times and so far nothing had happened, but each failure just made you more and more nervous with anticipation. Who knows what in the hell you’d end up summoning at this rate.

‘No it’s fine I can do this, I watched Rowena do it that one time and it looked very similar to this. It’s fine.’ You said, voice getting higher the longer you spoke.

Taking a deep breath, you steeled your nerves. It was now or never and you were as confident as you could be, not to mention the vessel was starting to twitch.

‘Right. Let’s do this.’

You re-lit the candles, shuffled around to get comfortable and began to speak.

‘ _Te invoco apro fundus inferni_...’

The lights flickered, deep shadows scuttling across the room like startled insects as the ground began to tremble. The noise rose and you fought to keep the words going until the shaking of the room caused clouds of dust to descend. Your eyes were streaming, blurring the words on the page when you inhaled a breath of dust and collapsed into a coughing fit. Light from the electric bulbs pierced your eyes, the surge in power causing a high pitched whine that bore into your head.

You huddled on the floor with your head pressed against your knees while your hands tried to block out the sound, hoping desperately for it to stop. The hair on your arms stood straight as the power washed over you. What had you done?

It was only when the light faded back to normal and the shaking stopped did you realise it was over, your ears were still ringing. Taking a shuddering breath you looked up to see a confused man staring at you, one eye brow raised and hidden by a mop of golden brown hair. He opened his mouth, gaped for a few moments before closing it again, eyes narrowing on the failed ritual in front of you. This was not the demon you were looking for.

‘ **Would you believe me if I said it was an accident**?’ You tried, tentatively.

The man’s face broke into a delighted smile, eyes closing in amusement as he chuckled. His face settled on a quirky smile.

‘Well, I can’t say that’s happened to me before and I’m guessing by the look on your face you weren’t expecting me either.’ He drawled.

‘Er, no, not exactly.’ You suddenly remembered you were still kneeling on the floor and scrambled to get up, cheeks burning as he continued to stare. ‘Who are you anyway?’

The man gasped in horror, movements exaggerated and mocking. ‘That hurts kid, you summon me and you don’t even know who I am. Way to kick a guy’s ego.’

You huffed and rolled your eyes. ‘I’m sure it can handle being knocked down a peg or two.’

‘Oh! There we go, that’s a bit more like it for a little witch trying to summon a demon.’ He smirked, gesturing towards you but staying back.

_Little witch? Who the hell was this guy?_

‘Don’t think you know anything about me! I’d consider the fact you are the demon I was summoning. But you don’t look like one’ you replied dubiously.

You expected another quick retort but the short man in front of you tipped his head back in laughter, eyes crinkling and you noticed for the first time how charming he was.

It didn’t stop him from being incredibly frustrating.

‘How is that funny?’ You demanded as the creature (you’re mind rebelled from the thought of calling him a monster) continued to look at you in amusement. ‘Tell me!’ At this point you’re voice had adopted a slight whine and he looked at you like you were a small child trying to play at grown-ups.

‘They call me Gabriel sweetheart.’ He winked, and before you could utter a single syllable he disappeared without a sound.

For a moment you stood, mouth gaping as you considered what just happened. The only Gabriel you had ever heard of was of the angelic variety. There was no way you managed to summon him was it? No, there was no way you’d messed up that badly. Sighing you looked to the failed ritual at your feet, giving up for the night when the forgotten vessel woke up, dislodging a necklace he’d been wearing depicting the symbol of the archangel Gabriel.

‘Son of a bitch!’


End file.
